Detecting specific molecules is a crucial task for medicine, biotechnology, chemical and biodefense, and environmental protection. Many new detection systems are developed every year with increasing specificity and sensitivity. These systems include the latest developments in biotechnology and nanotechnology. All of them have one common feature: they employ sophisticated and expensive equipment for the processing and/or the readout of the results.